Inspector Kitsune
by frozen2night
Summary: What if Carmelita Fox gains a partner during the night in Monaco? And that this person was Naruto Uzumaki an orange furred Kitsune from the Interpol Japanese branch. Now he and Carmelita teams up to capture the Cooper gang and bring them to justice. Along with gaining feeling towards each other.
1. Heist gone wrong

Prologue: Heist gone wrong

-Grand Ballroom, Monaco-

The sound of many millionaires and political figures sounded in the Grand Ballroom of Dimitri's Mansion. All of this was for the engagement between the owner of the mansion Dimitri Lousteau and his soon to be wife Madame Beverly D'Oinkeau. Dimitri is a purple marine iguana with reddish-brown eyes. His eyelids are blue and baggy, and he often has a crumpled cigarette dangling from his mouth. He has a large blue crest that mimics hair, as well as a blue 'goatee', and he wears a green jacket with a large collar over an orange tank-top. To go with his jacket, he wears green pants held up by a large gold belt buckle, as well as orange socks and shoes. He has rings on both hands, and a watch on one of his wrists.

In one of the corner of the room was a brownish-orange furred female fox with amber irises, a mole under her left eye, and waist length blue hair tied in a braid at shoulder length brought up to a bun. She is wearing a long black ball gown with a split down the left side of the skirt and black high heeled shoes. And a choker which her Interpol badge hangs from, and a lone earing on her left ear. This fox is Carmelita Montoya Fox.

Beside her was her partner who was assigned to her by their boss and her mentor James Barkley. He was a sunset-orange furred male Kitsune, a stronger race of foxes that reside in Japan. He has three whisker like marks on his cheeks which are his birthmark, Obsidian-blue eyes, and sun-kissed blond hair that was usually spiky now swept back leaving a few trends of hair on his fore head. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a red tie a pair of black dress pants and shoes. In his suits pocket was his Interpol badge kept hidden so that no one can notice of him being an Inspector, while inside his shirt was a green gem necklace with two beads one on each side around his neck. This Kitsune was Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune.

"Relax Carme-chan. Only someone who is out of their mind would try to steal from this place." Said Naruto to his partner. The whole mansion had security both inside and out.

The fox sighed since she was a bit tense. She never was good in parties like these filled with so many rich and nobles. "I know however knowing Cooper. He will try and steal from under my nose."

"Hey don't worry you have me now. With the two of us we will get the guy or prevent him from stealing anything valuable." Said the Kitsune with a reassuring smile.

Carmelita smiled at her partner's confidence of stopping if not capturing 'Sly Cooper'. A raccoon who has been a pain to her side for far too long. She remembered how they met in the Interpol of France before her mission to protect the 'Diva Diamond'.

-Flashback-

 _Carmelita was in her office looking over information of recent activities of various crime lords and their organizations. She was in complete focus until the door opened. She turned to see her mentor Inspector James Barkley._

 _"_ _Carmelita, I want to see you in my office in three minutes. You have an assignment and a partner to go with you." He said quickly closing the door behind him._

 _Carmelita grumbled in annoyance since most likely the guy was a newbie and wasn't any good on the field. She believed that Barkley was trying to set her up on a date so she can be with someone. However her strong demeanor made all of those candidates run with their tails between their legs. Heading to her boss's office she opens the door to see…a very handsome man._

 _"_ _Carmelita I want you to meet Inspector Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune. One of Japans Interpol most effective field agent. He will be your partner from now on." He said to his student._

 _The Kitsune walked up to her and gave a stunning smile which left her fighting down her blush. "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fox. I hope to get we get to know each other better." He said extending his hand._

 _"_ _Like wise Mr. Kitsune." She said as her hand went to shake his. However he surprised her by kissing her knuckles in a very gentleman like way. This left the poor girl blushing up a storm since many didn't do this kind of gesture to her. She blames her strong attitude which causes many men's to fear her._

 _"_ _Well now that I see you two getting along." Said Barkley as he caught the two fox's attention. "Here is your mission. You two are going to coming with me to the Paris Opra House. Since the Security is still not up to dates standards, the two of you will be Security for the Diva Diamond. Now I have no room for error so don't fail me!"_

 _"_ _Yes, sir!" Naruto and Carmelita shouted as the saluted to their boss. The two soon left the room not seeing the smile on the old dogs face._

-Flashback end-

After that the two of them did the mission of protecting the Diamond. It was also how they had his first encounter with Sly Cooper. Carmelita was amazed by Naruto's skills she was glad that he was on her side, and also to finally see a 'cute one' being good guy. He also created a trap to capture anyone who tried to steal the diamond. Reason how they caught Pierre the stage manager red handed while hanging upside down in the air. However Cooper got away with help from the janitor who didn't know who he was. Since then the two worked and were known as the 'unstoppable duo'.

Then a year later they cross path with the Raccoon once more.

-Flashback-

 _The moon shined bright over the city of Paris. The sound of policemen in action sounded in the night. But at the France Interpol a lone raccoon got out of one of their offices. He has_ _grey fur with black stripes and mask. His ensemble consists of a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue cap. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of the Cooper symbol. He initially wore a red backpack, which contained goods and calling cards. And on his hand was a brown staff ending with a golden hook. This raccoon was Sly Cooper._

 _"_ _See I told you that he couldn't resist."_

 _Soon both Carmelita and Naruto appeared. Carmelita jumped to stand on the neon sign of one of the buildings while Naruto landed on the water tank beside her. On their hand were their weapons. Carmelita had a single shock pistol, while Naruto had a smaller version of the shock pistol but on both his hands._

 _Carmelita's shock pistol was meant for a one hit knock out by high voltage. And the shots move slower than average gun. While Naruto's being smaller allowed them to be fired quicker. But it needed to hit the target multiple times. But it can paralyses the moment which allowed them to interrogate._

 _"_ _You were right. He is dumb enough to spring the trap." Said Carmelita making her partner smile on being right._

 _"_ _Ah Carmelita, Naruto. Haven't seen you two since I gave you the slip in Bombay." Said the thief arrogantly._

 _"_ _Which reminds me. You need to return the Fire Stone of India to its rightful owners." Said the female inspector._

 _"_ _Ah, And I was going to give it. To you as a token of my-hey. You know that bazooka really brings out the color of your eyes. Very fetching." Said Cooper. However, Naruto had a need to hit the thief in the face with his guns._

 _"_ _You think? This pistol packs a paralyzing punch. You ought to try it. Might snap you out of your crime spree."_

 _"_ _And give up our little rendezvous?" sly moved his head to see a small black mark on the wall. He turned to look at Naruto who had his gun pointing at him._

 _"_ _Sorry, my fingers slipped. I won't let it miss." He said with a smile that made the raccoon shiver._

 _"_ _Sorry but I prefer to rendezvous with my partner. You on the other hand will be put behind bars."_

 _"_ _Love to stick around and chat. But I just dropped by to pick up this case file. I think you've had it long enough." Said the thief as he began his escape._

 _Carmelita soon began to fire at him with her shock pistol. Destroying the walk ways with each blast. Naruto on the other hand was shooting small projectiles at the thief who was dodging them even if it's by an inch. Soon after the Sly reached ground level Carmelita and Naruto jumped to stand on the opposite side of the wall. Sly jumped over cars and used his reaction time to avoid the rain of electrical bullets. However, he was able to go into his getaway vehicle and escape._

 _"_ _I will capture you Raccoon!" shouted Carmelita._

 _Naruto looked at his partner and put his guns back into their holster. "Come on Carmelita. Thankfully we have done copies so we can follow him." The vixen nodded and followed her partner back to the office._

-End of Flashback-

. After Sly's escape, they pursued him to each of the Fiendish Five members' locations, her first captive being 'Sir Raleigh'. They later tracked Sly down in Mesa City, pursuing him once again but ultimately failing to capture him. The two went on to apprehend the criminals known as 'Muggshot' and later 'Mrs. Ruby' at Haiti. Before pursuing Sly once more in the Kunlun Mountains. Of course, they failed to capture the Cooper Gang, but did not miss their chance to arrest the 'Panda King' in compensation of this loss.

Carmelita without telling her partner sneaked into Clockwerk's base of operations ahead of them with her jetpack. However, she was captured and held prisoner within the mechanical owl's gas chamber, but was subsequently freed by Naruto when he sneaked into the base of the Fiendish Five Leader. Thankfully his clan were immune to every form of poison and had an immune system to counter any newly gained poison or gas. Later both Naruto and Carmelita agreed to make a temporary truce with the raccoon, they aided Sly in his final war against Clockwerk during their battle above the Krack-Karov Volcano. They gave him cover-fire when he dashed to retrieve his cane by venturing into Clockwerk's installation. Carmelita then offered her jetpack to him when he went to finish Clockwerk off, and Naruto assisted in the battle by shooting holes within the owl's interior design using a bazooka, allowing Sly to fire in the weak spots that formed as a result.

Once Clockwerk was defeated, the two Interpol agents confronted Sly on a catwalk above the volcano crater. True to their word, they gave Sly the promised ten-second head start. However, Sly preferred to wait until the last second, and was about to kiss Carmelita on the lips. But was blocked by Naruto's gun pointing at his face. The blond gave him an extra five second to run or be shot by several volt of electricity. Carmelita was glad by Naruto's action since she wanted her first kiss to be by her term and not stolen.

"Inspector Fox & Inspector Kitsune, I'm so happy the two of you accepted my invitation." Said Ms. D'Oinkeau.

"My/A Pleasure Ms. D'Oinkeau" said the two inspectors in almost perfect unison.

The two inspectors soon followed the engaged couple to a bit more secluded part of the Mansion. "I feel so much better with you two on watch." Said the Madame. "You see, my sweet Dimitri has one of the finest art collection in all of Europe. He seems to have a unique gift in acquiring the most exotic pieces. How he does it is a mystery…" she chuckled which sounded like an 'oink'. "…I think it's his charm."

Soon the two inspectors reached the main gallery which had a Sperm whale statue wearing a toga in the center. "So as an engagement gift, I've presented him with my most treasured piece, The Venus De Whalo!" said the Madam.

"Wow. It 'is' impressive." Said Carmelita looking at the statue.

Naruto stayed quiet since he didn't want to laugh at the horrendous statue. However if they did a statue of his partner he complement it since her beauty can rival a goddess.

"You see Inspectors. I'd hate for anything to happen to it." Said their employer.

"No need to worry, Mr. D'Oinkeau. We are on the job, No one is going to get near that statue." Said Carmelita calming down their client.

"Plus with the two of us we the any thief will have a hard time getting it." Said Naruto as looked at the statue. Even do it was horrendous it was still valuable and a certain thief may come for it.

And the Uzumaki Clan come from a long line of Samurais and Shinobis that fight for the side of justice. His family also had a run in with Rioichi Cooper, the Japanese ancestor of Sly Cooper. Reason why the Uzumaki Clan decided to hone their skills to stop and capture any of his descendant if they ever cross paths with one.

He was the 40th heir of the Uzumaki Clan and one of their most prodigies to ever live. He was born with already 9 tails making him a walking power house in their clan. He was mastered every form of martial arts, weapons and their clan priced Fūinjutsu arts. His father was cop which was the reason why he joined Interpol in the first place, while his mother is acting as clan head until he comes back with a…fiancé. Yeah iron rule of their house is that the heir must have a wife to take over.

"Monsieur! Mademoiselle! Excuse us!" said three security guards coming towards them in a hurry.

"Yes?"

"We've apprehended an intruder in the attic. He's bound and gagged. He fits the description of Sly Cooper." Said the security guard causing Carmelita to clench a fist. She still recalls the failed attempt the raccoon had to steal a kiss from her.

"Sly Cooper? Here?" she said his name with a venom.

"Uh…Nice Job boys! Err…Ladies, what say we have a drink to celebrate his capture…?" Said Dimitri a bit surprised about the Raccoon's capture. But Naruto noticed the man tensing up when the word attic was in the sentence. He however soon looked at Carmelita heading towards the stairs to the attic. "Uh... Inspector…no need to go… my security has already dealt with it…." Said the iguana.

"No dice, Monsieur Dimitri. I've waited years to bust this guy!" She turned to look at Naruto who was still there. "Aren't you coming?"

"You go I keep this 'statue' company. We need one of protecting it." He said as Carmelita nodded and headed to the attic with Dimitri and Beverly not too far behind. His eyes turned a bit serious once she was out of sight and looked at the three men in front of him. "You may have fooled them but I am no idiot, _Thief._ "

One of the men sighed as he raised his hat to reveal a black and gray Raccoon. "You know ever since we crossed path you have been a bit of a pain to my ass?" said the Raccoon.

"Hey if I'm not a pain to thieves and villains like you. I am not doing my job." He said getting into his Gōken style stance.

"Murray be careful this guy is no joke. He is strong even if his body doesn't show it." Said Sly to the pink Hippo with brown eyes.

"Don't worry Sly I can handle him!" said the one called Murray. He charged at Naruto with a fist cocked back. The Kitsune noticed that 'Murray' was a boxer which complements his strength and lack of a leaner body. When he sent the punch Naruto stopped it with little to no problem. Pulling the hippo closer to the blond making him unbalance letting go of his fist and did a palm strike to the man's gut. Sending Murray back to his colleagues with a bit of pain in his gut.

"You have three seconds to either run away or go to jail. Your choice Cooper?" Said Naruto before Carmelita was coming into the room. Not seeing any options the raccoon pulled out some smoke pellets to cover their escape. When the smoked cleared the three where gone. "He got away."

"Yes he did but we prevented the statue from being stolen. Also it appears that our host Dimitri is a forger." Said Carmelita looking at her partner. "Well at least we wounded ring-tails track record in stealing from us." She said with a smile.

Naruto laughed a little. "Yeah but with him still loose I won't be surprised that it will be hurt several more times in the near future. So care to enjoy the remainder of the party? It seems bad for it to go to waste."

Carmelita looked up to have her eyes stared at her partner in the eye. "Are you asking me out… to dance?"

Naruto shrugged as he puts out his hand. "Only if you want it to be?"

Carmelita smiled as she put her gun away and took his hand. Following him to the Ballroom. Soon the two enjoyed the remainder of the night without being distracted by Cooper and his gang. Carmelita however began to notice feelings that were appearing as they danced with the music being played. And wasn't sure of what the future would bring. But she would be glad if she can be a part of Naruto's life. For during all the adventure, she had with her partner…she fell for him.


	2. Klaww Gang

**Hey this is frozen2night.**

 **And this is the second chapter for Inspector Kitsune.**

 **Also to let many of the people who are following this or reading any of my other stories. It will take some time for me to upload any of my stories. The heaviest time of the year for my job is coming up. So it will take some time so be patient with me.**

 **Also thank to all the review i got from everyone. They are good motivation supporter to make me want to write for all of you.**

 **Also Sly will be paired with Penelope. While Bentley will be paired with an OC. I won't mind if any of you send ideas through my PM.**

 **Now let's get this rolling!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Klaww Gang

-Egypt, Cairo-

A few days ago Naruto and Carmelita were sent to Cairo to watch over the Clockwerk parts. In Carmelita's opinion it was better for those parts to be in the volcano and never be seen again. Since she figures that it would be a matter of time before someone tries and steals them to gain untold power and immortality. But she kept this to herself.

Naruto however expressed his opinion when Barkley told them this.

-Flashback-

Naruto punched Barkley's desk leaving a good indent on the wood. "THEY DID WHAT?!" Carmelita stood near the door looking at her partner who was enraged. She was too since that mechanical owl almost killed her.

His commanding officer sighed as he figured this was going to happen. "Some genius thought that it would be great to save some of the parts of the Clockwerk since its part of ancient history. Even if it's a dark one. They also wanted to decipher how someone was able to create such a thing so ahead of their time."

"Boss those things should be destroyed, NOT BEING USED AS A SCIENCE FAIR PROJECT! OR EVEN PUT ON AN EXEBITION FOR CRIMINALS TO SEE! THAT MACHINE IS TOO POWERFUL FOR ANYONE TO CONTROL! IF IT FALLS TO THE WRONG HAND IT WILL SPELL UNTOLD TROUBLE!" shouted the Kitsune as his tail was moving around like it was ready to slap someone.

"That is why I am sending you and Carmelita to Cairo. To keep anyone from stealing the parts. Also the Egypt Interpol by words of the Contessa, are sending one of their officers to assist you her name is Constable Neyla. Now go your plane is waiting for you at the airport." Said Barkley as his two officers left the room.

Once out Naruto cursed at the one who brought back those accursed parts. However his thought stopped when Carmelita puts her hand on his back. "Calm down Naruto. I know that this annoys you. And it also does to me as well. But you need to have a clear head so we can protect it from whoever want those parts."

The Kitsune sighed and smiled. "Thanks Carme-chan. I needed that." Ever since the night on Monaco he had begun using the '-chan' suffix from Japan. His feelings for his fellow fox has grown from a crush to love. But he didn't know how if she felt, so he will wait until she tells him.

"No Problem Naru-kun" she said with a smile

-Flashback End-

However the next day someone stole the damn parts, while they were asleep. They soon met up with Constable Neyla is a Bengal tiger with violet fur, she wears head jewelry, a red and golden decorated ḥijāb, wields a whip. She has green eyes, a rare eye color. She also wears a dark blue tank top, brown shorts held by a light blue belt and gold buckle, and a small pair of brown boots.

Right now Carmelita was wearing her signature outfit which includes a dark blue midriff-baring corset-type top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and her choker which her Interpol badge hangs from. She wears a light brown leather jacket and yellow gloves. She wears a lone earring on her left ear. On her feet are long black boots. On her hip was her Shock pistol.

Naruto was wearing his outfit which he used when he first met Carmelita. A black no sleeve shirt with a white hoddy with orange interior on top blue pants that had his Interpol badge held on his waist. A pair of white boots, black fingerless gloves and his necklace now visible. On his back strapped around his waist were his shock pistols.

"Do we have any video feed of what happened?" Carmelita asked looking at the surveillance guard of the museum, with her eyes in annoyance.

The man shook his head. "Sorry mam. But all of our cameras where shut down. All we had when they got back up were injured guards and missing parts."

Neyla sighed as she looked at her fellow agents. "Let's go to were these parts were last seen maybe we can find some clues."

"Agreed."

-Clockwerk research room-

"Okay there are only two ways of going in here. Through the door we went through or the garden. But the later is a no go since the bars and windows are still intact." Said Naruto looking at the area. He also stared at the screens that are showing each part of Clockwerk. "But the question is who would and them."

"I have a guess." Said the vixen as she knows who would want to get these parts.

"As do I. I believe the one responsible are *Crash*" Neyla was interrupted by the sound of the window with bars being broken. "Guess we have an unannounced visitor."

"Hide." Naruto said as they all went to their hiding places. All three went into a their respected coffins.

"I don't get it Sly? The Clockwerk parts should be here? This is all wrong! We need to pull the plug on this operation right now!" said a voice in a communication device.

Soon all three agents got out of their coffins. Carmelita and Naruto had their guns aimed at Sly Cooper. "Freeze, Cooper!" Said Carmelita.

"Inspector Fox, Inspector Kitsune…unpredictable as ever. How do we always cross path in situations like this?" asked the raccoon.

"I think it's a universal law. Maybe a way for us to balance the universe." Said Naruto giving a shrug.

"Whereas you crooks are so~ predictable. You always return to the scene of the crime." Said the female fox. Seeing as thieves believe they can steal from the same place twice.

"Crime? I haven't stole anything…yet." Said the thief.

"Oh really? Then who broke in last night and made off with all the Clockwerk parts? You've got the motive." Said Carmelita aiming back on the wanted criminal.

"Someone already stole the parts?!" shouted the raccoon.

Naruto raised an eyebrow on his words. If he didn't know about the parts being stolen. And he came here today to steal the parts. Then who stole them?

"Don't play dumb with me." said the female fox.

"It might not have been him Carmelita. The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this to being a Klaww Gang job." Said Constable Neyla.

'The Klaww Gang/ The Klaww Gang?" thought Naruto while Sly voiced it out.

"Constable Neyla, you joined me and my partner as a favor to the Contessa…We don't need any help. We have this fully under control." Said Carmelita in a bit of annoyance.

"Oh I think you might. Look at the facts." Said the Bengal Tiger.

"Facts?! Sly Cooper is right here! We caught him red handed!" she retorted back.

"I'm just saying that there are other crime criminals in the world other than-" said the tiger. But was interrupted by Carmelita seeing Sly trying to escape.

"Sly Cooper! After him!" shouted Carmelita as she soon began to chase after the international thief.

"…is she always like this?" asked Neyla looking at Naruto.

The blond sighed as he looked where his partner went. "When she is focused on her objective. Their nothing on this earth to make her stop. A trait I find admirable."

"So you like her?" said Neyla in a teasing tone. The blush on his face was all she needed to answer her question. "Well let's go. Can't let her have all the fun." Said the purple tiger as she jumps to go in pursuit.

Naruto soon followed Neyla to reach Carmelita's location. They arrived to see Sly and his crew soon split's up. "Carmelita you go follow Cooper. I will chase after the others." Getting a nod from the vixen he soon followed the rest of the Cooper Gang.

When he reached the parking lot van with Sly's teammates leaving. "Crap!" He looked around and finds a motorcycle, thankfully had the keys still in the ignition. Turning the bike on Naruto soon followed the Van, and the police of Egypt followed behind him. The blond-haired kitsune looked up to see Sly moving through the roof. His partner was on his tail. However they were able to evade him and the police chasing after them. Stopping at a intersection.

"Where did they go?" He soon sees their van once more. He felt something jump on the back of his bike. Turning around he sees his partner.

"Let's get them." She said with a smile.

"With pleasure." He turned on the bike and Carmelita raps her arms around him. He shivered as her breast was pressed to his back, they were big and soft. 'Focus Naruto! We can admire Carmelita well formed tits later!'

However if he had turned around he would have seen Carmelita smiling at his response. She felt his heart beat faster meaning he liked her approach. 'Soon Naruto. You will be mine.'

Soon the two Interpol agents followed the Cooper gang. The Egypt police soon rejoined them on their pursuit. Carmelita fired a few shots at their vehicle trying to affect their engine. However the one driving was able to evade all of them. That is until on the turn they released some spikes on the road. Naruto stopped from advancing, however the rest went forwards and got all of their tires flattened.

"Looks like they got away again." Naruto said as he turned off the engine.

"Yes but now we know what they will do next." The blond turned to look at his partner. "Thanks to Neyla they will go after the Klaww Gang. That way it will be like hitting three birds with one stone. We capture Cooper Gang, the Klaww Gang and retrieve the parts."

The kitsune stayed quiet then smiled at how Neyla's slip up will be useful for them. "Well before we go to our next destination. Want to go out to eat, my treat?" he said with his signature smile which his mom and dad dubbed the 'Kitsune Smile'. It was a kind of smile that makes any girl weak in the knee or unable to focus properly. And it was giving a proper effect on the female fox.

"S-sure." Stuttered the Carmelita. Wrapping her arms around him again. They soon went out to try the cuisines that Egypt could offer.


End file.
